Godzilla strike again
by darksidersfollower97
Summary: Godzilla now has the power to turn between man and beast alongside with Mothra and Rodan of course. They join the red and blues to fight against their enemies and the trio enemies too. So, enjoy the ride. Warning *epic scenes* 'Monster verses Godzilla and allies only with powers of their previous incarnations as well.'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the Gods and Bugs

**Godzilla the king of The monsters as well as Mothra and Rodan have arrived as humans but has retain the majority of their powers. including turning back to beast forms, the Kajiu trio have been granted human form and weapons. MonsterVerses ones and Godzilla version in the king of the monsters movie in the storyline.**

The king of the monsters, was pissed what this entity said that he, Mothra, and Rodan are going to another universe. As human, though they have ability to changed back to their monster forms when they wish. Godzilla was also told that in their human forms their powers and abilities are limited however their godlike strength, durability, speed and stamina remains as well as their regeneration powers but their nigh invulnerabilities are limited to only bullets, grenades, and rocket launchers but higher like Mac cannon or a tank could kill or hurt them. However, their other abilities like Godzilla powers of limited telepathy, roar, also summon bolt of lightning to enhance their powers, and magnetic powers to and outright surpass that of even the strongest magnets in man history powerful to life a large star ships, finally sensing energy as well For Mothra telekinesis powerful and telepathic and flight and her electricity, coming from her antennas . Rodan pyrokinesis, magmakinesis, radioactive mist, uranium heat laser, adding new abilities the Rodan teleportation of flame etc.

Godzilla feels angry, but he has to do it anyway. Because the universes are under threat. So he just deal with it.,

The reds, tucker and wash were against the silent killer the Meta and Spacegodzilla who is in his human and are bashing heads literary. The reds are at a mess Grif was trying to get on the Meta back only to get his brute shot when the Meta knock him off and Spacegodzilla was choking the life out of Simmons. As Tucker was coming at behind about to stab him with his sword. However, the Kajiu turn human saw in time and throw Simmons at the cyan soldier, which they collide each other as the Meta punches Surge as he tries to fire his shotgun at his head only for the Meta move his head in time to dodge the projectiles pullets. As he spins him around and throw him to Grif who got hit by his Sarge's body.

Meanwhile Simmons and Tucker got up as Their opponent pop his knuckles. As Simmons got he saw a portal up to the sky, and three figures came out a red samurai, a Woman with a dress that look like a butterfly no a moth, and a tall muscular man with spiky hair. **(Division: last night savior) **the spiky hair man. Ran up behind Spacegodzilla and spin kick jump at him causing Spacegodzilla to be throw into 20 length, Godzilla then walk up to the Sim troopers and offer an hand "who the fuck are you." Said Simmons "and how did you do the portal thing" said Tucker "you morons want the long answer or the fucking lesson or do want to end the fucking fight."

Spacegodzilla got up passed off then he growl to Godzilla and roar that cause everyone ears to bleed except for the Kajiu trio. Godzilla recognizes the Roar and look at Spacegodzilla in the eyes saying in Japanese "_you Spacegodzilla what are doing here."_ Spacegodzilla response in English "he told us you were coming, the god of chaos told me and King Ghidorah as well as the other that you and you friends that you will come, now we will see who the mightiest of them all." The king of the monsters do his iconic fearsome roar in rage he heard the named King Ghidorah he instantly heat up anger that what the white entity told them is true. Now Godzilla now spoken in gritted teeth "so the orb was telling the truth but why though".

Spacegodzilla laugh "the red orb offer us power in exchange of helping a certain someone that he love." The other two Mothra and Rodan ran up to the Meta and Rodan unsheathed his Katana and the Meta ran up to the Kajiu Duo. **(Continue music)** Mothra use her telekinesis and lift the Meta up and Rodan do a battle cry and with a flame emitted kick he sent the Freelancer to the icy walls damaging the armor plates his chest plate and overloaded his overshield and internal damage. The Meta however shrugged off the injuries but got up barely stand himself up. Though the Meta is know to shrugged off his injuries in the past though this more painful but he use to fuel his rage. As The former freelancer charge at the duos the woman Mothra jump and flew toward him and fly kick him so hard that he was coughing up blood. While in slow motion and it won't stop there seeing in a speedy instant she flip kick while he still flying backwards and fly up again, grab him and lift him up by the back of the waist and the helmet back and broke his back with her knee left one . She allowed Meta to fall to the ground on his back.

Mothra and Rodan stared down at the unconscious Meta. Nothing was said as Rodan readied his Katana in an attempt to execute their unknown enemy.

BOOM!

The two have turned to see Godzilla and Spacegodzilla have turned into their Kajiu forms.

They roared at each other before colliding. Their arms were closed around each other as they each attempted to push the other back.

Spacegodzilla lips curled upward, his opponent hasn't changed one bit. Godzilla was suddenly pushed back into a mountain. Spacegodzilla lifted his arm, Godzilla was sent into the air telekinetically and was slammed down into the ground. Godzilla groaned and shook his head as he raised himself on to his hands.

Spacegodzilla cackled as he fired his Corona Beam from his mouth. Godzilla managed to roll out of the way in the nick of time. He then fired his own beam from his jaw as his crystal counterpart brought up his Photon Reactive Shield, which reflected Godzilla's attack.

Godzilla growled. Oh how he hated that damn shield.

He then tail whipped Spacegodzilla, who smirked. He dropped the shield and raised in arm to grab it. But before it could make contact, Godzilla quickly lowered his tail while swinging it. It struck his opponent at his foot.

Spacegodzilla winced at the attack, but realized too late before Godzilla punched him square in the face.

Spacegodzilla fell on his back in pain. It was Godzilla's turn to smirk, he had his enemy right where he wanted him. Godzilla was given plenty of time to charge up as his dorsal plates started glowing.

Spacegodzilla finally recovered enough to stand up. When he saw what his inferior counterpart was doing he growled in annoyance.

Godzilla let out a powerful Red Spiral Atomic Breath the deadly wave sent Spacegodzilla back crashing into the mountain. He roared in pain, as beam made his back dig further into the mountain. He couldn't get the energy to attack, escape, or bring up his shield. He felt the atomic breath burn into his chest.

Godzilla finally ceased his atomic breath and watched with satisfaction as his enemy laid their in a large hole of the mountain. He the grab the tail and lifted him up smashed him into the cliff side

Where Simmons and Tucker were watching cringing of what going on. "Did you know that these guys are Godzilla and Spacegodzilla too." Said Simmons, "Simmons, I honest to god never even knew until they turn to these fucking awesome monsters." Said Tucker who was excited to see something awesome. Meanwhile Godzilla stepped of spacegodzilla's neck and with a twist of his feet, he break his neck.

Godzilla nodded and smirk with satisfaction. The duo watch as blood Spill out of Meta's headless corpse, and they heard a snap they saw Godzilla just got his foot off of the corpse of Spacegodzilla. Then a lint shine off of Godzilla body as he shrink back to his human form with his clothes and weapon magically return on him. Suddenly the ice started to break, as the weight of Spacegodzilla's body start to make the cliff crack then Godzilla saw an Black and yellow soldier he who was trying to get up. Mumbling cruse as Godzilla went to the soldier's rescue and he carried him on his shoulder and ran like hell and just in time to jump of the stable ice with the others.

As the body of an Kajiu slip into the ocean. The Duo was running toward the reds and blues and the memory unit the purple soldier is with them to as Godzilla drop the man next to them. the purple soldier was running examine the man treated him he might be a doctor or a field medic. Godzilla then turn to the other so you guys are the reds and blues the orange man said "yeah and who the or how are you Godzilla and shit, and how the fuck did the other guy turn into Spacegodzilla." Then Mothra stepped in "we aren't from this universe what we are, we are Kajiu I'm Mothra the man next to me is Rodan and you all ready figure out that man here is Godzilla.

One hour later

The UNSC police were investigating the battle aftermath. The group were being questioned by the officer. Who was confused of how the trio Mothra, Rodan, and Godzilla were here Mothra instructed everyone before being question to keep Godzilla and the other two Kajiu existence a secret Godzilla and the other two came up the name Glade and Mothra came up Marie and Rodan make up Jackson Yang. The rest came that up that they are related to Simmons and Grif. They were with the red and blues when they were helping Agent Washington to stopped the Meta.

However Washington died in the progress and with Mothra manipulate him with her telepathic power he brought and left. As Washington turns out to be fake his death because he knows that if he alive then he'll arrested by the chairman. Through the red and blue crew disguised him as Church who is an A.I named Epsilon. Who what the freelancer and mysteriously Spacegodzilla were after. although Wash explain the truth that Spacegodzilla came out of nowhere and claim to be sent by the chairman though Godzilla and the Other Kajiu explain that the god of chaos sent Spacegodzilla and all of the enemies of theirs were sent to this universe and what Godzilla said to help free someone he loved. Washington started first "thanks but why you help me." Caboose said "you help us Wash it's the least we can do" and then Tucker, explain "plus I couldn't stand Caboose keep asking can we keep him can we keep him." Washington then took a moment to be appreciated. "Well whatever the reason thank you" He turn to Godzilla, and his friends "I haven't get the chance to say thank you for saving me" "Godzilla shrug "to one warrior to another." Maybe me and Mothra will join Blue team "yeah like that" Rodan then said "well then I go with the red team then." The reds were star struck "whoa we are getting Rodan sweet." Said Simmons "but the blue got Godzilla And fucking Mothra they got two monster." "damn it he right through they no other monster. Say let take one of the helicopter. The two reds Simmons and Grif look at other "I got first," said the two but Grif won and the three and sadly, reluctantly Rodan join them as the cop who noticed and failed to stopped them and was chasing after the reds only in vain.

**Sorry if the first chapter is rough but one of you said my story suck criticism is allow however not hurtful words and cartman(guest) if ever say that again and anyone who are calling me anl iteral s*** buckets will be reported I have feeling you know and if you don't like then help to fixed it. Shit heads otherwise dot read it and next chapter is the first chapter is season 10 where they rescued epsilon ok good night and I need a co-writer ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The trio have just made their first appearance in the end of season 8. Now time have past in the two years that leads to season 10 where the former freelancer. Carolina, who was surprised and still hard to believe that these weird looking civilians are Kajiu in disguise. Are looking for clues for the location of the director of project freelancer himself, Leonard Church. Though they face monsters too where Godzilla, Mothra, and Rodan, Face them in their Kajiu forms. **

**The UNSC have monsters Kajiu all over the galaxy even on aliens worlds as well as earth and her colonies. Now The red and blues are looking for the Epsilon A.I.**

The rumble in the memory unit indicate that its falling, Epsilon just let Tex go and freeing her the burden of living a horrific life of living in failure of never accomplishing any goals ever. "well world do your fucking worst." Then the sky cracked and a familiar face came out of nowhere. A face that never thought to see again or want to see. Caboose peek to see church "hey I see him, I see him" "this wasn't the unit failing this is the Fucking rescue." As Caboose pulls him out he reappear with his transparent form as Caboose was excited to see his friend he was join by Sarge who was also glad to see him.

"oh hey church *chuckle* how your doing ," Church however, was angry no beyond pissed off " why are you all fucking here I was at peace." Finally a familiar human-Kajiu tall 7.10 feet man were holding two UNSC soldiers clearly unconsciousness by the necks. "well, well it isn't the moron himself, hey there Church. " "Godzilla, what the fuck are you doing here." Godzilla shrugged "she told us that you will be here, she leading this rescue."

"wait, Tex, " then an 6.9 height woman Mothra who was sheath her Dao swords "not exactly," then a door was open and a female individual walk in the room. She is the last person Church would ever see, "hello Epsilon, your going to help me killed the Director." Carolina said to the A.I. as he was her best bet to finding Leonard Church himself where ever he hiding but Epsilon was shock to say the lest. He reacted by saying this "Agent Carolina what are doing here" he said as he was sure she was dead here she is alive and will what she said to Epsilon was this "I need your help I'm tracking the director of Project freelancer and you are my best bet to figuring out what Hole he hiding in" as she answers Epsilon Question the Sarge being the Idiot he is said this "Holes eh you know are buddy doughnut all way talking about is holes". As he said this Epsilon try to get his attention by calling out to him his name "Sarge" but Sarge continue by saying this " contently trying to get people to look at them and what not" after he said that Epsilon said this "common Sarge he's dead now he was shot remember" Sarge responses was this "oh right probably have a few more hole in it ah,ha,he,he ...

what to soon" after that. Rodan came in with a head in his palms, and said this "you think." follow by Epsilon "What the appropriate amount of time to go by for that joke to be OK" after he finish. Sarge said this "ah what ever you big blue baby" follow by shut up Sarge" from Epsilon then as he say this to agent Carolina "What are you doing alive Agent Carolina you're suppose to be dead, this is impossible." After he said this Sarge follow up with " that a funny thing to say for a guy who literary a ghost." Which Caboose respond to by saying this "uh yeah accurately he not a ghost he a computer program he get hollow graphically protected on our armor when he want to talk to us".

Which follow by proud Mothra with a mom is proud look at Caboose for saying that correct and right follow by how much A idiot Sarge is by Saying this. " Seismographic computer program ha Caboose you are saying the crazy thing some times what a imitation on you." Everyone look as Sarge shock as how big a idiot he is Caboose the said this "yeah I do not understand what that first word means it sound the same so I will allow it ". That when Washington or wash as he call come in while wearing Epsilon blue armor firing his gun at the bad guy he ask "hey how we doing in here" Epsilon ask "wash?" after hearing that he turn around and said "you got Epsilon out good, we can't hold them off much longer there not to happy about us breaking in.

" after saying that Carolina the starting moving while saying "let me see what I can do to help that." After she move to fight the villains Wash said "same old Carolina I guess coming back from the dead doesn't change anything.' then Godzilla follow Carolina saying "I will go cover her" after that Epsilon said "Washington why are wearing blue armor why are you wearing my armor?" witch was follow by Washington saying "Oh DA hum" follow by Caboose saying " oh yeah ah yeah" which in turn Washington said " They sort of used me to replace you on blue team ". With Epsilon saying "replace me" follow by Caboose saying" I wouldn't use the word replace but there the word for take over for you and make everything better eminently so we say replace."

Which in turn have Epsilon asking "when did this happen" answered by Caboose by saying right after Epsilon go into the memory unit they said to even the team along with calling Washington Church for when they need to do paper work or talk to him plus Sarge saying as a knuckle head "there need a thing of the rank with my trusty shotgun any taker" with Washington saying "where good plus Sarge said he be happy with church being back in charge as the blue team under Washington command, was kicking the red team ass" Sarge said then "I'll be nice having a idiot in charge of blue team again " with Epsilon responding sarcastically "thank I feel needed" after a loud explosion Carolina and Godzilla come in with Carolina saying "follow me!".

The red, blue and Kajiu head out of the facility only to be barrages by bullets the remaining guards. Godzilla charge up his atomic breath. And fired at three guards plus a tank which they were going to used. "well that take cares of the tank." Said Carolina, Godzilla then have an idea he use his minor telepathy abilities, he spoke to Mothra _"__hey Mothra we need to take their weapons I'll use my magnetic powers while You use your telekinesis, to take their rifles away."_

Mothra nodded "_ok then"_ Godzilla stood up despite bullets hitting him he was unfazed by them. he use his abilities to rise his arm and hand and summoning lightning, it came down and stuck him on his hand he use left hand as he use a snatch posture with his hand and Mothra stand up and use her hands and did the exactly like her friend they snatch the battle rifles as well as the assault rifles to this cause the guards to switch to pistols and a cry was being heard and an sound of a warthog jeep coming and a warthog smash on the three guards and this both the two Kajiu Godzilla, and Mothra, to take their firearm and it fired at the remaining guards. The battle is won, as Grif turn off the Mexican music he say "sup" then a second warthog drove normally then the first one Simmons got out and so did Tucker who was annoyed "dude you could gone faster." "Well the law require that I needed to droves 25 miles." As they two jeeps and Carolina's mongoose as well as the three monsters' warthog as well.

They stop at an wind powers facility Carolina shout "why are we stopping," Simmons was explaining that they always take picture in search of a theme park. "that is stupid" Grif then said "it what we do," "it has to be here Simmons" Grif said in fantasy hopeful tone " it out there Simmons its out there." Mothra know that its going to irritated Carolina so she fly up and land besides the orange Sim trooper "Carolina it's a good place to refuel and it will get everyone time to recover" Carolina sighed "fine, we got 5 hours till we move." Grif sigh in gratitude "uh thanks Jesus we get a break, thank Mothra" She nodded to the man.

As Tucker, and Church were following the freelancers. They were stopped by Godzilla, "ok so why are you following them," "to get more information of this." Godzilla, sighed and said "fine but I'm coming, because the she might kill you." "why," "just let me come with you." The three went to the power grinds as the two discussed about the Meta she was say very sympathy about him saying that her fault. That he became the Meta but Tucker can't keep quiet "what does it mean by" a shot went pass him they saw Carolina holding a rifles at the three "why are you all here." Godzilla spoke "we need more info of our journey of stopping the Director" "that all your getting you and the others" wasn't enough "that won't do we need just 'you need to know' answers, whatever this is. Its not enough." Carolina however, wasn't convinced "that is all you need to know, that is all."

Godzilla was very irritated but left it at that. this woman is infuriating to work with but it will be no use for him to force her to give out of information.

The Kajiu sighed "come on tucker let go, you too church"

**I hope you like it because the next one is about to be the bomb. Hopeful thinking.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 turmoil**

**As we seen the tension between the blood gulch crew and Agent Carolina in search for the Director Leonard Church the question stands out why so personal and Godzilla and the crew is asking the question. So, Church decided to get more answers.**

The gang were discussing about getting more information from Carolina. Epsilon got an idea he possessed her Mongoose and spy on her. With that she departed promising to come back, she drove the mongoose O'Malley's old headquarters where York was killed by Wyoming after Tex convince York to help her. The only remains of York are the lighter that he carries when he first gave her it's also mean it was the day during the break in where York fought Carolina and she return the lighter never knowing that the director plans or his crimes. That C.T was right. Now paying her final respect to York "I'm sorry York I shouldn't that you were doing the thing.

But why her why Tex." Then a digital voice Cry out "Tex," Carolina sneered "you, and everyone think that I'm a raging bitch with an anger attitude. You wrong I'm much worst." Church tried to defused the situation. "we just want you to trust to give us information," but Carolina wouldn't be convinced.

"the people I trust lied, steal and torn each other apart. So how in the hell am I'm going to trust a couple of idiots and some freaks." "because we aren't like that," "really I was trust them who to say I could rely on them to do so with me." Epsilon disappear "yeah that what I thought," Then hours later Epsilon reappear as Carolina still repaying her respect. "Carolina" "I said done talking to you" then York A.I appear Delta "Agent Carolina" this shock Carolina "Delta" "Epsilon is trying to remember." Said the A.I memory "remember what?" the freelancer Said, "Delta please" then a yellow with white stripes individual appear it was York, as he talks about his reports of hoping to search for Carolina it's hits her in the feel of nostalgia, but as it goes York gave up hope I decided to let her go. "I just wish she was just let go." She returns to see Epsilon "why did you do that." which he reply "because I know what it like of chasing ghosts." This cause to see Epsilon a whole new light, after he explain that he found York report when Wash was doing recovery. "this is how we end it for York, the twin, Maine and the Alpha" and so they bonded.

While Epsilon and Carolina bonded the other where waiting for Epsilon to come back with Carolina along with more info about her and they also Talk about worrying about Washington and staying together. While Caboose was trying to be sneaky about spying on Washington but caboose being the loveable dolt, he is was saying sneaky out loud with Washington hearing him and Saying this "hi Caboose" with Caboose saying this "hello Agent Washington" Washington wondering why Caboose ask this "Caboose you know you supposed to be in the temple with the of your squad" after he finish saying that Caboose who stay on his spot on the enters ramp said this "ah yes uh well mmm let see ah I'm spying on you."

After he said that it was then Washington both sighing turns around to face Caboose asking this after he doing that he asked "and why are spying on me Caboose" after him finish saying this it was caboose who said this "well it's a sense everyone is scared of you and Carolina were thinking on trying getting much information on you guy as possible um where do you guys see yourself in the next 5 to 10 years". After he finish saying this Washington then said to Caboose "Caboose you realize when you spouse to spy on someone, they not to know you spying on them" after that get getting up Caboose said this "I know just figure you would not tell anyone."

After Caboose said that Washington asked this out of curiosity "wait what make you think that?" after saying that Caboose said this "O come agent Washington I'm pretty sure we can trust you we friends" after Caboose left to go rejoin the other in the temple Washington then turn around to look back at the area he was looking at while saying this "Friends" as he remember his old friend in the freelancer project now we go back to where Carolina and Epsilon are as Carolina crouch down to look at epsilon she asked this" I don't this these are more than just memories" after that Epsilon said "his journal entices was part of the data Wash recover and put into his personal file with happen to be one of the many folders yours truly pick-up at the last time I visited a freelancer facility not bad for a ragtag If I do so myself feel free to start begging for my forgives whenever you feel like its Carolina" after that her reply was this " not happening" the Epsilon the said this "what seriously" then Carolina then said this "bu. Well I thank you" then Epsilon then said the "yeah well I 'am pretty great" the Carolina Then Said this "Church the director is still out there somewhere and I need to find him not just what he did to York to Wash to Maine the twins to all of them and what he did to you Church I forgot that in a way you where there alongside us to."

After the Epsilon that said this to her "you know the memory I sift thought the that sound like a pretty damn good plan" Carolina then Ask Epsilon "find anything that can help us out" with Epsilon saying this "that a lot of stuff to remember all at once but well pull up some of the director logs if you give me some time" with her saying this "well you have plenty of time on our ride back" with Epsilon asking this " yeah about that hey is there any way we can get back to the other that don't evolved me carrying you" after the Carolina laughing a little said this "wow, Church I did not know A.I unit can get so easily embarrass tell you what just tell your friends that you pick me up how that sound " it then the Epsilon said this remind me ever let you talk to Tucker again and to get Mothra to give him a good talking.

After that and regrouping with the others at the temple and telling them they all were going back to the Red base at Valhalla to look at an old ship that crash at an old freelancer outpost there with that in mind the gang make it back to Valhalla while the Reds tell Carolina what wash ask about them being outlaws the Blue talk with Epsilon saying it could take some time to get info on her and he need to be near her at all times.

After that the two freelancers go to the ship where Tax put it while the two team was told not to do anything. While waiting for them to get done Sarge and Simmon along with Rodan have gone back to the red base to get back Lopez as from the base as a change to get an edge over the blue while the blue revisited their base just for old times.

At the crash site they were look at the ship on board computer to find any info about where the director is at but the response team have already gotten there and to the blue base getting rid of the data. after find that out Carolina then said this "nothing dead-end damn it not again" after that and hitting the ship Epsilon said this "hey watch I'm still in here" it was then wash said this to them "respond team beat us to the crash plan and simple we knew the chance of finding something here where slim" after that Epsilon then ask this "well what about the bases" which Wash response was this "Blue base were sweep clean and as for Red Base any evidences that might have been there was completely destroyed during construction some kind of giant holograph projection room" after that Epsilon thin said this "man those guy are find really creative way to ruin my life those mother fuckers ."

After that Carolina then mad then said "this is are three wild goose chase Wash's even after she gone Tex's still finding way to screw me over" Wash then explained "you can blame her for this time it's on are side Carolina and trails that where here when cooled years ago" each her replay was this "are you subjecting that we give up" after that he said this "of course not I was just" witch he got cut off the Carolina saying "good then good spared the word we're leaving " Shock by what she have said Wash ask this "but we just got here" which in turn got follow by Carolina saying this "what your point" Wash coarsened for the two team ask her "well don't you think we pushing this guy a little too hard this place is pretty much home for them they may not be ready to leave it so soon" which Epsilon reply was "yeah I'm real chock up about it" followed by Carolina saying "despite what those idiot may thing this is not a road trip this is a mission and I well see it completed is that understood agent Washington" which his reply was "yes Boss" that cause Epsilon to "man what the hell happen to that guy did he used to be a badass like you and Tex" with got his roughly disconnected to the ship and his said this "ouch I meant uh just badass like you just you and none one else".

While at the Red base Sarge, Simmon and Rodan was about to find a couple of surprised. When they got there the radio was playing music and Lopez body was being used as a scarecrow for a garden that was growing fruit and vegetables when they see that Sarge said this Spanish inquisition someone been torturing him" after that Simmon after taking a look said "I don't think so sir he kind look like a Scarecrow" that cause Sarge to said "Savages and they erected this fence as a warning for all civilized people to stay away' with Simmon saying this as he get a better look of the area "that actually look like a garden wait a minute is that compost sustainable farming environmentally friendly housing oh no' that cause Sarge to ask" what" while Rodan said it can't be" it was then that Donut who came out of the cave said this" hi guy I thought heard voices" Sarge ask out of shock "Donut' which he said "hi Sarge long time no see" with Simmon saying "I thought you were dead" with Sarge saying you know we sure same to say that a lot this days' "with Donut saying this" I almost died when that jerk Washington shot me in the stomach but then my armor lock up on me keep me live for a while until it unlock for same reason it was horrible do you know what remove blood stains from this armor a lot I tell you I lay there forever how to get all that dark red out of this light red yaw know" it was then Simon ask "how did you served when you armor unlock you would have bled to death" and Sarge ask "where did you new age".

That when Simon and Rodan both go "uh ho" with Sarge going what Simmon quick said this "Sarge think about it medical attention fringe life style choice you know what that means" with Sarge going what again that when Doc came up behind them and said this "well look what the cat drag in by I mean drag in I mint spat out like a hair bell hi guy" then Sarge Ask both Rodin and Simon " Rodan, Simon is that Doc behind us" then Rodan said "I think so" with Sarge saying "Simon get my gun" with Simon saying "you holding it Sir" with Sarge saying "oh right Simon I need you to commits operation point my gun at Doc" Simon have to tell Sarge "sir operation point my gun at doc was code to point my gun at Grif " with Sarge going drat and Simmons tell operation point my gun at Grif is the man thing Sarge going that again that when a third person came up and said the "hi guy are the your friend and is that Rodan with them it then Rodan how hear his name being call turn around to see someone in an Air assault common suite with Red on stripes on the Arm ,leg and face mask with goggle on top that sound like Godzilla but that have cybernetics sound to it was Mechagodzilla how as look for the other to join up with then Rodan see him and say " Hey Mecha'.

Mein while back at the Red base Carolina was talking to Grift and find out they were some of the worst guy in the army it was then the other came back with one ore with then as Carolina note "uh they found one more guy out there" as she left they tell Grif they found Lopez and he being use as a scarecrow along with Donut being a live and living together with Doc along with bring a back Banana bread then Grift ask "who this guy?" as he see Mecha Godzilla it was Rodan how introduce him to grift "that my lazy friend is Mecha Godzilla another one of us that somehow got make into A bodyguard for doc as a way to find us as he hears Doc meet us before and having wait to join up with us". "Really cool that mean we got a cyborg on are side" Grif said after he heard Rodan Introduce Mecha Godzilla. Back at the vehicle Blue team came Wash and Carolina packing up the gear as the Kajiu was watching them for anything fishy it was then Tucker ask "hey what the deal why are we leaving already" with Carolina replying "that right you got a problem with that ". It was then Epsilon said to Carolina "uh Carolina why don't you let me handle this" after that way from Carolina that when both Tucker and Caboose they ask Epsilon if she was evil or crazy combo of the two along is she pretty, hot or a man but he told them they do not know what they are talking about and to get in the car when he can back to Carolina she what was that about he said "it nothing."

While Back on red base Sarge, Grif and Simmons where talking about what they have done and why they are still on the mission while Agent Washington wash listening in on them Sarge said this "do you boy think run off again well make thing any better because the way I see it leaving this place is going to make things worst ". While that was happing Carolina and Epsilon where having a talk Carolina ask" Church can't this wait" then Epsilon replied "no it can't Carolina the guy and Kajiu are terrified of you" then she replied "what your point" then he told her they think of her as a killer psychopath cannot be trust while he not there wrong while plus they talk about Tex and Carolina relationship while Carolina hated Tex for being the two over the top and being the best of the best it was then they found out the dog tag they have was a date unit all they to find the director.

Back at the red base in the holograph training room and the hole gang was called in by Carolina while on their why in it was Tucker how said "let me get this straight you guy build an simulation room capable of make realist holographic simulations but couldn't figure out how to walk across a canyon to catch our flag" it was then Simmons said actually Lopez build it" then Tucker said " now that I believed" it was then told him" and if you recalled we did managed to get you flag suck it blues".

Then Caboose said this "oh yeah well our team has the most kills' the Sarge said "team kill doesn't count blue tart" with Caboose counting "you do not make the rules" with Wash saying "technically project Freelancer make the and I say blue team get to add my kill count to there's" with Grif say this "lame" follow by Carolina to "listen up we got big news" with Caboose saying "you and wash are taking your relationship to the next level I know it the writing all over the walls" it was the Epsilon said this "no we found the Director" after Epsilon become a human size hologram Caboose said" Church your big again what has she being feeding you" Godzilla then said "you know where the Director of you is hiding at that great" whit Carolina said "that Right" with Epsilon continuing" he hold up in one of his offsite stored facilities we have seen before" Carolina said this "we do not know what fortification he has made over the years" with Epsilon following up "Or any sort of security with him" as Carolina saying this " essentially we need to be ready for anything so let go over the plan" with Tucker " what plan" with Epsilon saying the plan to take down the Director".

After that Red team said the original plan was to find him and they did but Carolina Said "the Plan change" was then Godzilla realize what was going on then he said this with rage coloring it "you are going to make us fight who know what any fucking weapons to get to this guy while we may end up dying because of it, so you could have you're revenge for what he did to you" that when Carolina said this and stated of the fight that was waiting to happen" so what leave the personal design to me while you Mutants just do you what you are told like the good monster you are. fight with the other on the front lines".

With at said Godzilla saw red and run to Carolina and punch in the face sanding her flying has she hit the wall the other got out of the danger zone as it looks like it going to be a giant fight Carolina then push herself out of the wall using of her ability run at Godzilla hit him hard in return that send him flying with at the fight really begin as he got up and send a blast of energy at her as she use her speed to get out of the way used her gun to hit him from a safe distance that in turn got him mad and started more toward she at shock speeds as she run out of bullets he got to her but she hit him with the gun as a club at different parts of his body as she go to hit him again on the head he grab it and broken a part then he sweep his feet at her but this time she caught it while sending a counter punch on the chin that hit him make land back a bit before he head-butted her making her stagger a little but move out of the way In time from a knuckle sandwich coming her way them she kick Godzilla leg out from under him going to stomp on him but he roll out the way got back up then grab her fist and used that move to toss her on her back by grabbing her legs he did the hulk smash Loki from the 'Avenger' movie on her but after the three time she kick him in the crown jewel then roll a way from time to get some time to recover as Godzilla was doing the same as the eye balls pop out of him after all. His damaged balls heal as she got back up he saw her rush toward him planning on putting one big punch to beat him down, but he move out of the way did the same to her sending her to dreamland after that he his victory roar.

Everyone was shocked and Godzilla asked to chained her up so we could talk her out of it. However, the leader of blue said that he'll with her when she wakes up. Then Epsilon ejects "Wash what the hell, and Godzilla why would beat the hell out of Carolina, like that. We found him this is what we wanted." Washington knowing Epsilon and Carolina cross the line. "what I want is for the you to leave. I already been responsible for enough for their problem already and I'll be damned if you or Carolina would do the same." On cue the recent unconscious freelancer woke up. "the hell happen, where that son of a bitch Godzilla." Godzilla humph "I'm right here, just the word to have your ass kick again." Carolina was about get up to fight him again then Washington raise his battle rifle at her head. "not so fast," Carolina was shocked "your siding with them" "I already told Epsilon that I been responsible for the trouble that I cause and I be damned if you causes some more." Epsilon was exclaiming for Washington to back stab them. "so that it then, Hugh" Washington make an effort to calm Church down but he was shot down by the A.I "oh no its not like your new of the concept really." Church exclaimed, the red and blues were shock of that cruel statement "that a little harsh don't you think." This however did not stop Church taken it on everyone (Except for Carolina) "you guys after the bullshit you put me through you at least be having my back." Grif question why them "us what the hell did we do." Then the next part got Epsilon burning up "YOU PUT A BOMB IN MY GUT, YOU SHOOT WITH MY OWN DAMN TANK AND THAT HOW WE MEANT." This frighten some of the group, Tucker tried clam him down "Church come clam down what your problem." "your my problem you always been my problem each of anyone of you is an problem that I have deal with on a basis." Tucker put his head down in shame and walk away realizing what he done Church tried to apologizes but the reds have left in disgusted as well as the Kajiu. However the most heart breaking is Caboose walk away feeling sad. Carolina felted betray "come on church we don't need them." Washington then turn with disappointment "I don't what got in to you Carolina but you need to know the different. Between your enemies and your friends." With that it hit home, just like what Carolina said to Tex when she killed C.T, as Washington leaving them alone he was very disgusted of how Carolina was acting even more sure for Church too.

**Hey that it next time is an Army of Tex robots the red and blue and the Kajiu.**


	4. Co-writer please

**Hiring new Co-writers**

**I'm sorry to say to my other co-writer to peace and war but he's dead for two weeks. He died tow weeks ago when his younger brother told me. In Xbox lived so now I need a co-writers for Mortal kombat vs RvB. However its not the only story but also Godzilla Strike again story, halo the darksiders, Mortal Kombat end of days, one punch colors, RvB: broly, Remnant Mandalorian, RvB: Daughter of Agent Washington, RvB: The Creed, Shazam how marvelous, Star wars The Kajiu wars (Star wars Legends only), Steven universe: The Defenders of Earth and finally Steven The son of Raiden all of them are in trouble so this is a competitions for 1w seat of my co-writers also joining my come writer named some random marine **. **JohnConner#4195 is Some random marine's discord username, He created a discord server for various things and so he could question you and test your knowledge since we will be writing together in the forceable future and Also be doing Red vs Blue: CERO MIEDO a red vs blue and Predator story. We decided for that reason and some upcoming stories because next week Some random marine will be going to school so he won't always have enough time to Help out with updating old and upcoming stories that I or he came with so yeah. The discord server is called U.S.C.M Writer's Core. He'll answer your questions, help you out were he can, and he'll be happy welcome you to the writer's core. Is if y'all have a discord server now is the time so you have until Sunday August 30****th**** 2020 at 11:00 PM. To join let get it done.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Director**

**Now my audience, another chapter has come to this great story. Now I have notices that my stories recently gotten, sloppy my co-writer for Steven universe heroes from Remnant was helping me write this the story I mean. As one or two of you stated about my writing and that it doesn't make senses. He currently helping work on most of my stories however, his writing is a bit sloppy than me. So, until I get the old Co-writers back, I have to make both Steven universe heroes of remnants and SU (Steven universe) vs red vs blue to put in hiatus.**

**So now, we focus on this. We see Godzilla, the Kajiu, as well as the red and blues trying to return on their daily routine since. After having a falling out with Carolina and Epsilon about going after the Director himself. They were reminded how of what they went through and having encourage by Doc and Donut that of all they have accomplished as the group to go after the duo and help take down the director. Meanwhile Carolina and Church meet an old friend from the past.**

As the hours have pass and Carolina and church finally made it. Fliss the A.I of the mother of invention, then appeared in the screen, which Carolina recognized "Fliss?, Is that you." Said Carolina said in disbelief, "identify yourself please." Said Fliss "this is Agent Carolina," said The Agent, "I recognized the named but I still cannot let you in without authorized clearance" "Fliss please-" Carolina was begin to pleaded when Epsilon appeared and cut by talking to the other A.I "Fliss" "Director?" said Fliss in surprised "let her in" said Epsilon "affirmative oh, I would like to say I'm surprised you came here after earlier how strange."

This got Carolina more excited "yes how strange it exactly what we needed." As the two went in they were preparing to killed the man who cause so much pain.

Meanwhile back at Valhalla

The reds as well as Rodan and Mechagodzilla were at the front of the blue base after the enemy team took all their stuff and now, they must trade with something with them. As Sarge force Simmons to an embarrassing thing, they do. "uh, _'sighed'_ I'm pretty girl and I like to kiss all the boys-" as Simmons does on Godzilla shake his head in embarrassment how does he get struck babysitting these idiots "this is pathetic, stop that " said the king, he said stopping Simmons from say more embarrassing things as it was getting real old real fast was he turn to the blue team and ask "can you guy just give back there stuff come on this is getting boring." then Washington said "well may give it back for something else." with Grif saying" for what you have everything we got." that was then Simmons remind him "ah well not everything." then they meet up at the Red base that when Grif show them how he got the weapon of the one and only Meta.

As the whole group gather to see the weapon as they know how it used to belong to as Grif came out of the base it was Washington who ask "is that what I think it is." with Simmons saying" the weapon belonging to the scariest fucking mute of all-time way yes, it is." as Sarge saying" it half a rifle and half a knife what do you call it a rifle-knife." with Grif say as he calls the weapon the Grif shot as Tucker tries to take it ask "what are you going to do with it eat of it." With Grif replaying "actually you jerk off I was going to have Donut mount it in the base for me." As Donut saying "you guys know I can resist a good mount." with Washington going "you hide one of the most advance pieces of technology known to a man and you planed of hanging it in your living room with Grif replying "with you put it like that it sound like a pretty dumb idea." with Mechagodzilla going "you think we could have been using that thing to study it and to improving our science, gear and other Items in a case of trouble." while he was scanning it to using it to fit it while making improvements to it was well in case it gets broken.

It was then Doc said that he was impressed on far they come from when they started to where they are now while the guy be input some of the stuff that happen them but Doc list on what they did and how awesome it was it got the gang to started going after Carolina and Epsilon to help them. But Washington try to stop them by remind them it not a game and the director play for keep along with how the two tread them but they remind them they give him a second change but it was Sarge how told he the reason way the gang all way wins it because they have each other back well the freelancers is always. an after they got Washington to join them the U.N.S.C come with tons of plane for everyone they taken them from U.N.S.C to use after they got the all gang together go after Carolina and Epsilon.

Meanwhile at the Freelancer Base both Carolina and Epsilon meet up an army of Tex's robot body acting as guard for the Director. "you have no idea how trouble you in he, ha, ha" said one of the Tex in a male monotone. However, Carolina was ready raising two dual wielding plasma rifles she spoke " alright, then let count them out." The Tex robots were charging at her, she fires her plasma rifles taken them as many as she could hit when one of them got clever and ran to the left fortunately Epsilon saw her and alerted Carolina. "on your left" Carolina dodges the punch with a somersault with her taking out the shotgun out of her back attachment and fire at the Tex robot and thus disposing the Tex robot but there still more coming so she spin verticals 360 degrees with the shotgun she fire the shotgun and kills another Tex robot she used her martial arts skills and the shotgun to fire at the Tex and she fired behind her as the Tex, but went behind her. She threw the shotgun away and engage the Tex robot in hand-to-hand combat where she defeated "behind you," Epsilon said dodging the attack Carolina then was attack at the left knocking her down "you could have warn me of that" said Carolina. Epsilon appeared in front of her, "sorry being the same room of hundred of your ex-girlfriend well get scared." Carolina yelled "well, snapped out of it I need you"

With a surge of energy coursing through the suit she used her speed unit. "Whoa Church," said Carolina who excited with her powers she defeated several of the Tex but their were still too many. As she used her Martial arts Carolina began to be filled with memory of her friends, the doubts, and Tex winning and everything she lost. Church notices this "Carolina come down need to get a hold of yourself. However Carolina Is in too much rage, and anger "just hold on, I can beat her." She said as she effortlessly kick two Tex machines with inhuman speed and the voices and thought of people doubting her and even Tex taunts."

She was stopped however when a Tex machine hit in mid speed and it knock her down and the velocity cause her to hit a large container dent it and she hit the ground. She begin to sob heavily after all this time after the hardship, blood, tears, and the lost. Carolina still can't beat her and never ever can. "she was right I can't , I can never beat her." Carolina cried the Tex surround her ready to kill her, "better luck next time Carolina" said one the Tex robots. Carolina was preparing to die as she closed her eyes, as the Tex was prepare to deal the final blow when four plasma sticky grenades land on four of the Texes and was beeping counting down for detonations. Carolina open he eyes and look up and heard a voice "Take that you dirty whores" and the plasma glow shows that the grenades about to detonate this cause Carolina to jump out the way and landed where the others are. Its the red and blues as well as The Kaiju, Wash offer his hands to Carolina, who was shocked "what are doing here," Washington also offer his magnum pistol to Carolina "I told you their not so bad once you get to know them."

Washington said as he got his battle rifle in his hands readily it for this battle. Mothra also nudged her left shoulder which Carolina got to turn to face the female Kaiju as she smile "glad you learn something, now let us help." Mothra said as turn to the army of Texes, Epsilon appear to Tucker "ah I thought this wasn't your fight." Epsilon said "Come on, overwhelming odds, with no chance of success how could you resist." Said Sarge Tucker turn to Church smirking behind his helmet.

"got a problem with that Church?" Tucker said, Church sighed Heavily "guys, I'm an asshole I admitted it, But we got all these freelancers robots that ready and utterly fuck our shit up." Godzilla scoffed with pride, "the more the merrier." Mechagodzilla said optimism " yeah, bring it on," Tucker now smile behind his visor, "so cheesy forgiveness speech later." Sarge "yeah sound like a plan."

"lock and load people" **(you ain't ready: skillet)** said Carolina reload a clip of her magnum pistol. As the red, blue and Kaiju readily their weapons, Epsilon appeared in front of Caboose who was looking backwards. "Hey, Caboose I need you to get a little angry now ok buddy," Caboose turn around and look at his A.I best friend. "I forgot how to." Said Caboose Epsilon smirk as he know what to do. "I do" he said as Epsilon went inside of Caboose mind and unlock his memory of his rage as he got out Caboose then with great rage and speed rammed a large number of Texes he rumble rolled and got to his feet. "My Name is Michael J. Caboose," he slams a incoming Tex running up to him he use his assault rifle as a club hitting the bot "AND I," he jump and kick a large group of Texes. "HATE" he uppercut a Tex that scatter the ground, and took a Tex by the feet and swing her to a larger group of Texes "TAXES." he said in all of it in a deep monotone, though Grif correct him "it Texes you idiot." He said from a far Caboose slightly turn to Grif "that too." As Caboose turn to the Texes and fired his Assault rifle, this got everyone impress and made. Mothra proud of him as a big sister/mother does, this got Washington to get everyone ready "ok everyone, quickly, now is our chance come on" everyone, charged toward the battlefield. Even the Kaiju got the weapons out Godzilla who got his Nodachi sword out and was hype for this. "this is it." The king of the monsters said, "for the our ancestors, ancestor, ATTACK!" Carolina was the first in contact the Texes kick one of the In mid-air, while Washington tuck and rolled and fired his battle rifle putting down as many in his sight as possibly, Tucker swing his sword in a 360 degrees and stab the Tex in the chest and slice it into two. While Godzilla, using his speed and beset a Tex with his sword.

Meanwhile Mothra use her flight and speed to her advantage and spin kick the robot and spin and slice it with her dual Dao swords and Rodan use his flameportation and appear and reappear as he use his dual katana swords and martial art as well as his speed, agility, and superior strength to overwhelmed the Texes at least five of them he body slam one of them and punch it to the chest damaging it, and flameport behind another one and wrap his left arm on its neck swing the entire robot and got it to a choke hold and snapped its neck, he flameport again behind other one and perform a German surplex and rolled to his feet and stooped the Tex robot by the head and crushed it with his foot, fired a pillar of fire from the palms left one. Destroying the other robots, however he has punch from behind, by another Tex who kick the Kaiju behind the left knee and kneed him at the back of the head, the Kaiju fell as the Tex was about to kill him then a blue beam of radiation hit the Tex robot causing a hole in her chest. As Godzilla offer a hand to Rodan the red and blues were overrun by the Texes robot army. The Kajiu knew that too, even with them there with the their allies, however Agent Washington has an idea. "Epsilon do you remember, how the Alpha stop the Meta." Said Washington as the Red, Blues, and Kajiu are about to be overrun. Epsilon know what he getting at. "yeah but that was one guy not hundred," however Wash reassured him by believe in him in the only way he knows how. "There's only one Tex, and Church no one knows her as you do." Church realizes what he meant and sighed "Alright everyone, stand back this will get a little personal." He then split into hundreds copies of himself, the A.I the appeared in the familiar scene we see where Tex similarly encounter the Original Church years ago. When she attempted to rescue him, however she was too late as the Alpha has already had his memory taken, she said goodbyes to him. Which he said he hate saying those words, "hi" he said as we see him and Tex appeared in the exact same place he was in as Alpha, "ugh, who are you." Church didn't believe it, Tex didn't remember him "oh you don't remember me," "oh I'm sorry I'm uh" "your named is Texas, Tex, Allison." "oh yeah that right. And you are." "I'm Church, we used to be closed." He said reassured her "yeah I'm have been very having a tiring day today." Church knew she at the position that the Alpha A.I was when the Director removed his memory as it took form of Epsilon. So it was time to let Tex rest as she already suffer enough. "It ok, just rest now alright." Tex laugh in relief "yeah, rest that what I need." "sure you do, bye" "strange, somehow I hate saying bye." "I know, you do bye." He said in sad, though happy tone.

As Epsilon escapes he sees the Texes robots fell down. The other breath in relief "so we are won." Said Simmons "yeah, but there still The Director to deal with." Said Wash, however Epsilon appear saying "no, what happen next me and Carolina will do together," Godzilla was knowing about this a bit personal about the way Epsilon said it, however they been doing this long time way before Godzilla and the Kajiu know about so he will let them do the rest.

He was replaying the scene of Allison his wife this is what happen during the time they have. the last time, They have before Allison went to war. When this happen Carolina and Church were there when the recording end only for Leonard to force F.I.L.L.I.S to replay was he always had since he came here. "Director," The Director of the former Project Freelancer didn't look to greet them nor was he surprised "hello Agent Carolina, would you like to watch with me." Said Leonard in somber voice "no" said Carolina with no emotion to the tone. "again" said the Director when the recording ended once more. He order F.I.L.L.I.S to replay it again, the Agent known as Carolina was too damn disappointed of what her father becomes yes, father and the wife Allison was her mother this is why the man became who he is today. "So, this is what you become" this where the man cry's, "*sob*, I just need this, I think i finally find a way to bring her back I just need a little more time." Then a wrathfully Epsilon came out and yelled "NO, you have your fucking time, you need to pay for what you did" said epsilon To me, to the Meta, to Washington, to Carolina, to her TO TEXAS, as the A.I turn red, Carolina was worry "Church" she said "some of us didn't get off Scott free Carolina," Church "he was brilliant and trust him" said Church who turn to purple as Theta, "he lied to us he twisted us" Church turning color again Gamma's color, "he manipulated us for his own Purposes for this shadow. " said Church enraged as he turning to Stigma's color and blue his alpha color then return to normal "he needs to pay." He finished, Carolina took off her helmet to see the director as we see him taking off his glasses reveal the same green color eyes that Carolina which its reveal that Director is Carolina's father and Allison and in some extent Tex is her mother. Carolina tries to be angry but after looking at her father she reveal how much of a broken man he has become and all the things she went through she realizes that killing her father wasn't worth and her decisions had gotten everyone else killed even York and by letting the past haunt her she is becoming her dad. So she sighed and kiss her father on the forehead. "just a little more time" Said the director sadly, "come on Church let go" said Carolina now knowingly that killing her father, won't her with anything. "but I thought, we came here to kill him." Carolina turn to Church "Church remember what you experience you need moved forward because, the past doesn't define of what are, its just starting point of what you are or going to be." As she started to walked away but the Director stopped her "Agent Carolina," "yes sir" he said to her "would be so kind, to lend me your pistol." Carolina then figuring out what he going to do but then she realizes he want it to end. So as she was do as she was asked "thank you, Agent Carolina" said Leonard Church who was grateful for it. "it been an honor sir." She said as she walk out. Church just stare at the former Director in disgusted but realizes he going to die anyway, Leonard look down and said "you were my greatest creation." Epsilon look back and said "I don't know what I am, but I know of what one thing, I'm better than the man you become." Leonard look back slightly saying to Epsilon "I wasn't spoking to you." As the A.I leaves, the Director look up and asked F.L.I.S.S play the recording of Allison of the last time he saw her, "director" F.L.I.S.S said in concern of what the former director was about to do. "thank you F.L.I.S.S, not shut down everything, even the life support system. "Was the project a success." The Director then answer it "we came closed, but in the in end, all I could say is, I just want to know why." "it been an honor Director" said the computer A.I, "it been an honor as well F.L.I.S.S, until the next life, I suppose." With the door shutting down with us hearing the ironic words that Tex and the Church said to each other in this season, don't say goodbye I hate saying goodbyes".

We return to see Church and Carolina watching the reds and blues as well as the Kajiu too. The two were discussing what to do "have I ever told about my mom" Epsilon chuckled " ha, ha, no I pretty sure you didn't" as the former Freelancers explained "well she wasn't around much when I was a kid she kept saying to me whenever she leaves 'you know kid don't say goodbye if you don't then it means they aren't really gone they just aren't here right now." After a second ponder of what she said Epsilon remark saying "man, you mom seem to be a smart woman." "yeah she was, but has a bad taste of men though." Said Carolina, Epsilon chuckle "he, he, he yeah, hey I think there one place that we should bring everyone in together." Carolina then stared to the reds, blues and Kajiu talking to one of each others. "show me"

As the short amount have passed, the red, blue and Kajiu were being court marshal by the chairman of the oversight committee. When Epsilon show them the evidence of the crimes of project freelancers has cause during the war. So the Chairman relieved of their sentences and hail them as heroes.

However they time going back to blood gulch they cause the ship to crashed and unsurprisingly the Freelancer Carolina and Epsilon decided to find quote unquote bad guys that got in hands of freelancers equipment so they when without saying goodbyes knowing the red and blues are in safe hands of the Kajiu.

**Sorry that it took so long. I'm been busy so next time training day has been issued when will the reds and blues ever going to survived.**


End file.
